Tori fixes beck and jade remix
by Dayaboo
Summary: What people wished happened during the episode. What if Jade decided not to get back together with Beck?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so first I want to give a shoutout to Ohsnapitzlara for editing this for me because without her, this story would suck. And second, I didn't have a problem with how that episode ended but fans wished Beck tried harder to get Jade back and this is what I thought It would've looked like.**

Beck's POV

"I think you know me," Jade sings, her beautiful, soulful voice rocking the house. I stare at her gorgeous face once again, feeling something flutter around in my heart.

The feeling is something I haven't felt In a long time. Sparks. I'm in love with Jade again.  
She wrote a beautiful song for me that clearly portrays how hurt she feels. She pored her heart out into the audience.. And she looks beautiful.

I have to fix this.

Jades POV

I finish my song, looking over at Beck warily.

Oh god! He's coming over to the stage.

It's obvious he either wants to apologize for shattering my heart or he wants to tell me he doesn't care if I actually am upset about the break up.

" I've missed you," Beck confesses, approaching me and looking deep into my blue eyes..

What!? He misses me? He didn't seem to care about me when he left me outside Tori's door that night nine months ago! He probably is just tired of girls flirting with him.

I think for a moment. Coming up with a plan.. A test. A way to get Beck to realize that he can't hurt me like that and expect me to instantly forgive him.

I'll act like I don't care.

"I don't believe you. You think I'll forgive you for not opening that door. We may be friends but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. If you miss me then prove it," I challenge.

Becks POV

Jade wants me to prove that I want her back? How?

What does she want me to do!?

I sigh, determined to not let Jade's little test stop me from getting her back.

If she wants me to prove it then I will. I will get Jade back if it's the last thing I do.

~next day at school~

"Hey Jade, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" I ask, approaching the raven haired girl in the crowded hall of Hollywood Arts. She slams her locker irrtibally.

"No." she snaps.

"Please!" I plead, sounding desperate. "I'll buy you anything you want!" I offer, probably offending Jade a bit.. But I know she's not that shallow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sinjin approaching us. He soon walks up to Jade's locker.

"Hi Jade," he says, trying to flirt.

I sigh annoyed. He's ruining my chances of getting Jade to say yes!

I think for a moment, remembering what Jade wanted me to prove I liked her.

I'll prove it all right. I'll prove it with jealousy.

"Jade doesn't like you!" I scream, showing my annoyance clearly.

Jades POV

What?

Is Beck jealous of Sinjin flirting with me?

Wow. I've never seen Beck get jealous before.. It's... impressive.

But how far will he go?

"Why do you care?" I challenge him, raising my eyebrows.

"Well.." Beck trails off, trying to avoid answering.

Maybe he is jealous, I realize, a faint smile etching on to my face.

"Jade," Sinjin says.

"Shut up!" I scream, annoyed.

I look at Sinjin's petrified face, an idea forming in my brain.

If I use Sinjin, I will be able to see how far Beck will go with this jealousy.

I smirk thoughtfully as a plan takes shape in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jades POV

I grab Sinjin's disgusting hard, hand pulling him across the hall into the janitors closet.

"Sinjin, I need you to do me a favor," I begin, seeing a smile light up on Sinjin's face. "You need to act like... More into me then usual whenever Beck's around."

Sinjin thinks for a second, contemplating.

"I'll give you $30 and go on one date!" I add, feeling a bit desperate.

The last part is a lie(No way I'm going on a date with Sinjin—I do have a reputation). I will give him 30 bucks though.

Besides I'm not that desperate... But I do need sinjin to help me. It's worth the 30 bucks if I'll get Beck back.

"Okay... But I want the full experience!" Sinjin agrees.

Ughhhh. Of course Sinjin's gonna make this difficult.

"What else do you want?" I ask, annoyed.

"I want you to laugh at my jokes and pretend to be into me, tell me secrets, and tell other hotties how cute I am!"Sinjin demands.

Oh god. Is he serious? I sigh. It will be worth it if I get Beck back, I remind my self. Besides, it's not like I'm actually going to go on a date with him!

" fine" I agree reluctantly.

I should get more help. I mean, every time I had sinjin help me sabotage Tori to steal her part in steamboat Suzy, he did an awful job.

I see Cat, Robbie ,and Andre talking to Tori.

Ugh. Vega.

Wait, Tori helped me get beck back once, she can help me again.

" Guys," I say, approaching the gang. " I need to talk talk to Tori alone," I demand, creeping the others out slightly. Tori looks surprised, and a bit terrified.

Tori's POV

What? Why would Jade want to talk to me? She doesn't even like me.

I shrug, still confused, and a little scared, I follow jade to the closet.

" What do you want?" I ask her nervously.

"I need you to spy on Beck and find out if he actually does want me back." She demands.

Oh, she's trying to get him to prove he really likes her. Wait why does she want ME to help? We aren't even friends.

" I thought you didn't like me" I challenge, raising my eyebrows..

" Exactly. That's why Beck will never expect YOU to help ME. I 'll be your friend if you help me. I really have to know," Jade says desperately.

Wait JADE will be my friend if I help her? She doesn't like me! Also, she's just as mean to her friends as she is to everyone else!

I sigh, maybe she'd be kinder to me if I help her.

"Fine," I reply, nodding.

Jades POV

Yes. Tori will help me.

If she doesn't do a good job, she can expect to wake up in a desert somewhere.

I mean... I have to find out if Beck loves me if I want to get him back.

Am I desperate to get him back? Do I miss him? He broke my heart for not opening the door... I don't want to risk him stabbing my heart again.


	3. Chapter 3

**First I wanna give a big thanks to everyone who is reading this! Love u all! And if ur a shake it up fan, i have a shake it up story posted that u can read. So here u go. Chapter 3.**

Beck POV

I listen to Andre and Cat perform page 59 of one of Sikowitz's new plays.

I can barely focus because I'm sitting in back of the hottest girl in ALL of Hollywood arts.

I wonder what tests she has planned for me today.

I look across the room to see Sikowitz jump in fright as the lunch bell rings.

" Hi Beck." Tori says to me trying to sound flirty.

" Hey, what do you want?" I ask.

" Oooh, one time," Cat remembers," I asked my brother what he wanted for christmas and he said to build a snowman that gives him hot chocolate."

Tori and I stare at Cat quizzically. Her brother is very weird, but he's related to Cat so I'm not surprised. I turn to Tori since Cat's answer is probably not going to make sense at all.

"Cat," tori sighs exasperatedly.

"Hii!" Cat acts like she just noticed us.

" So anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date this Friday?" Tori asks me looking hopeful.

What? She's the reason we went out on an opposite date, and when I tried to kiss her, she said no because of Jade.

Wait, JADE! I'll bet this is all part of her plan. She thinks I won't suspect it because she doesn't like Tori!

Even if this isn't part of her sneaky plan to prove that I really like her, Jade is waaaaaaaay prettier then Tori, and I would ditch anyone for her.

" Sorry Tori, that's really sweet and you're one of my best friends, but I can't go out with you."

" Why not?" Tori looks hurt, but I can tell shes acting for Jade.

" Because," I say truthfully, "I'm still in love with Jade."

"Oh... Well I'm sorry and I feel really bad," Tori lies.

" Don't worry," I tell her.

I look around Tori to see Sinjin walking over to me.

What does he want? Isn't Tori the one helping Jade with her plan?

" Hey, you!" Sinjin says trying to look and sound angry, but failing.( I mean I'm surprised he even got into Hollywood arts, though he is good at technology.) " I hear your trying to get Jade back! well she's all mine so good luck with that!"

Wait? I bet she asked both sinjin AND Tori to help her. Wow she is sneaky! What's next, the whole school? I roll my eyes and walk away from that creep.

Cats POV

Oh my god! Did Tori just ask beck out? Did Beck say he couldn't go out with Tori because he wanted to get jade back? O...M...G...! I HAVE to tell jade.

I walk over to the asphalt cafe for lunch when I run into Andre and Robbie.

" 'Sup little red," Andre greets me.

" Hi little red thing," Robbie says happily.

Wow is Robbie cute! I want to go out with him bad but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

" Hi guys," I say back," You'll never believe what I heard!"

" What did you hear?" Robbie asks, curious. He probably wants to protect me from hearing something scary.

" Tori asked Beck out on a date!"

Andres POV

Seriously? Tori asked Beck out? Awwwww, dang it! Of course Tori would never go out with me. A girl like that would of course go to Beck, the hottest guy in school for the hottest girl in school.

" And Beck said no because he wants Jade back." Cat continues.

Oh thank god!

" Can you believe that he wants jade back? I have to tell Jade. She'll be so happy that it isn't just to stop the flirty girls." Cat continues, happy for her best friend.

Jade's POV

I see Cat, Andre, and Robbie coming over to the table. Ughhh Cat's the only one I don't mind coming over but she'll want Robbie coming too. I guess I can stand him for her, and Andre's my friend but that means Vega will probably be coming too.

"Jade guess what," Cat tells me in a bubbly voice.

" What?" I answer irritated.

" Tori asked Beck out on a date and you'll never believe what beck said," Cat says brightly.

Tori asked him out? This better be for my plan and I hope Beck says no because then he just desperately wants a girlfriend.

" What did Beck say?" I ask trying not to sound desperate.

" He said no because he's still in love with you." Robbie answers for Cat.

Andre must be relieved. I mean his pretend girlfriend is still available, and now I know for sure.

Even though I know he wants me back, I'm enjoying this. I mean Tori helped me but Sinjin can make Beck really jealous and I will have something to remind Beck about when we're back together and he gets all upset about me being jealous.

" So why do I care?" I snap trying to sound irritated. I'll explain to Cat later.

" I thought you wanted Beck ba-" Cat starts confused. I cut her off.

" I don't care," I snap, annoyed.

I see Tori and Beck walk over. Of course they sit at our table.

" Hi," Beck greets smiling at me. I roll my eyes.

" Hey," Andre replies. He looks at Tori glad that Beck said no. Robbie must be relieved that it wasn't Cat since guys always ask her out and he wants to date her.

" I'm leaving," I say when I see Sinjin. He better be helping and I will have Tori make sure he does.

Maybe Tori would be a good friend for me to have. I would never admit that to her of course.

" Sinjin," I drag his scrawny little twig he calls an arm inside H.A. and into the janitors closet.

" Hi jade," he says dreamily. It creeps me out when he says my name like that.

" Have you'd been trying to help me test Beck to find out if he wants me back?" I ask in a hopefully, but not expectant tone.

Sinjins POV

Oh god, I've tried only one time but Beck wasn't scared at all. He just rolled his eyes and walked off. Plus why would I help Jade get her ex-boyfriend back? Oh right, I remember, she'll go out on a date with me if I help her and give me $30.

" Yes," I tell her in a small voice.

" Sinjin..." she warns probably thinking I failed or didn't do it.

" I tried- but Beck wasn't scared." Jade looks really mad that I didn't do a good job. Oh no...

Jade's POV

Of course beck wasn't scared. I mean this is SINJIN! He couldn't scare a butterfly. At least I don't have to go out with him.

" Well you certainly won't get any money or a date with me or any of the things I promised you!" I yell in annoyance.

I spray cleaning products in his eyes, yank his sleeves off, and then storm out of the janitors closet where I run into Trina, Tori's stupid, untalented, annoying older sister.

" Come see my second one women show this Saturday." she says handing me a flyer.

Ughh didn't she already ruin peoples hearing with her first one women show? Why is she making another one? I stuff the flyer in her shirt again and run off as she tries to tell me the time like she did the first time. Why can't she see nobody likes her?

" Shut up!" I scream even though I can't hear her. Boy, I am mad at Sinjin, but I'm really happy because I now know that Beck wants me back.

As I go to find Cat to tell her about my plan so she understands why I said I didn't care, I realize that I may not Sinjin helping, but I can continue with my plan to make Beck jealous so he can't get mad at me when I get jealous.

Another plan shapes into my head...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I wasn't gonna post this till tomorrow or later but I was really excited for this chapter and really just had to post! The chapter after this is the last one. really glad you've been liking the story! **

Jade's POV

I see Cat and Robbie talking at Robbie's locker. I walk over to them quickly, facing Cat.

" Cat," I snap, "I need to talk to you alone." she looks at Robbie, obviously not wanting to leave him alone when talking to him. Robbie looks at her telling her to do it.

" I'll be right back Robbie," Cat tells him. She turns to me and asks," What do you want?"

I pull her by the wrist, away from Robbie, before speaking.

" Remember when I said I didn't care If Beck wants me back?" I ask," well I actually do want him back," I tell her in a hushed voice. Cat looks confused.

" But you said tha-"

" I was acting," I sa,y knowing Cat can be hard to talk to sometimes. Why does my best friend have to be so stupid!?

" look Cat, do you know any guys who are really good at acting and are super hot?"

" Robbie," Cat Suggests. Ughh, she knows I don't like Robbie. Hardly even as a friend.

" No," I snap annoyed." You know Robbie's barely my friend. You're lucky I don't hate you for this."

Cat looks hurt. I feel a little bad for saying that, but it's true.

" Beck."

Wow! Cat's second answer is even more stupid than her first one. I thought she'd know I don't like Robbie, and I meant beside Beck. I just forgot about her stupidity. She is right though, Beck is hot. I know I should care if my best friend called my ex-boyfriend hot but Cat would never do that to me. Plus she likes Robbie.

" I mean BESIDES Beck and Robbie!" I can't help but be annoyed! Though Cat's hardly ever any help to me so I guess I'm used to it.

"Oh," Cat looks like she finally gets where I'm going with this." Well Derek Jones is pretty cute and good at performing." Cat points at the hottie talking to his friends.

She's right, he just broke up with his girlfriend. The best part is he's scared of me so I can force him into helping me no problem.

" true," I say smiling," I'm going to scare him into helping me make Beck jealous" I walk over to him, leaving Cat at a cliffhanger.

" Hey Derek," I smile, creeping him out.

" H- h- hey Jade," He looks scared. This will be very easy.

" listen, you want me to leave you alone, I get that. So here's the deal," I say sweetly." I'll leave you alone if you do me a favor."

" Sure," he says frightened. I smile.

" Ok, so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Beck jealous." I say sweetly," I'm trying to test him to see if he actually does want me back."

" Ok," Derek says, shocked that he even agreed.

Awesome! He's helping me! I'm in my best mood since I found out Beck wants me back. Yay! The best part is unlike Sinjin, who I'm still furious at, Derek won't press charges or let me down. He's too scared to do that and he isn't an idiot.

" Good, see you later," I say in a creepy voice.

He looks back at me, petrified.

I walk over to Cat, who is standing in the same place she was when I told her -and Robbie is watching her too.

" Cat," I say realizing she must have thought we haven't finished talking yet. " we're done talking. You don't have to stand there anymore."

" Since when?" she asks me confused.

" Since I walked over to Derek," I tell her, slightly weirded out at how stupid she is.

" Oh," she understands now," bye!" she goes over to talk to Robbie as if nothing happened.

I roll my eyes. Then Tori walks up to me.

" Jade, I-" Tori begins

" Tori, I know you asked Beck out as part of my plan and Cat told me what he said. I really owe you for helping me." I say thankfully. " You don't have to help me anymore."

Tori smiles since we're now 'friends' or whatever

She might be my friend... Kinda.. But she can't think that.

"We still aren't friends." I snap.

Tori looks hurt.

" but you said that we'd be friends if I helped." she recalls, offended and confused.

" I don't care and besides of course I wouldn't actually do it." I say matter of factly." besides I scared Derek Jones into helping me trick Beck." I say in a sweeter voice.

Beck's POV

I'm walking to Sikowitz's classroom when I hear Jade say trick Beck. I quickly hide so they cant see me spying on them. Then I hear Tori's voice.

" Oh, well this friendship had a good run," Oh, Jade tricked Tori by telling her that they would be friends if she helped her trick me.

" We were never friends," Jade snaps most likely offending Tori. I don't think Jade cares though.

" Right," Tori says in a small voice. I hear them walk inside Sikowitz's class. They look surprised to see me. What? I have Sikowitz next too. Then Cat walks over to Jade.

" What were you and Derek talking about?" she asks.

What? Derek? Derek Jones? One of the cutest guys at Hollywood arts? I can't help but feel very jealous. I guess I know now how Jade feels. I feel horrible now that I feel the same way. I listen.

" Oh," Jade replies," he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

WHAT!Z?! I've never felt so jealous in my life! It also makes me feel even more guilty since I always get mad at Jade for being jealous when now I want to punch Derek in the face! We'll see how 'hot' he looks after I'm done with him!

I can barely focus on Sikowitz's acting lectures. I had my hopes up on getting Jade back! How can I do that now?

After class, I see Jade go over to Derek. He puts his arm around her, slightly cringing. That's weird, why doesn't he want his arm around her? My confusion is blocked by anger boiling inside of me.

Derek!" I yell angrily," I don't care If Jade hates me for beating you up! But I want her back and I'm going to kill you for this!"

Jade's POV

What! Beck has never gone that far! I can't believe he really wants me back! I really have to fix this...


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter of the story! I want to thank u all for reading and I have a lot more story ideas I will preview at the end. Also I wanna give ohsnapitzlara a big thanks for editing this story for me! If u haven't read her stories please read them, they're amazing u won't regret it! So here is the chapter and btw, I don't own victorious.**

Jades POV

I still can't believe Beck actually is going to do this! I'm so proud of him and of course, myself!

" Is Beck fighting with you're boyfriend?" Robbie asks me.

" Yes," I say smiling.

" And how is that a good thing?" Andre seems even more confused than Cat when she can't understand something.

" Because Derek isn't really my boyfriend," I explain patiently," I scared him into helping me so Beck would be jealous. Beck passed the test since he's beating up Derek. I know Cat told me but this is payback for Beck being mad at me when I'm jealous. Now he doesn't have any excuse."

Why do those two idiots look shocked? Everyone knows I've done much, much worse. I mean everyone thinks I'm a gank! So why are they surprised?

" Beck!" I pretend to be angry," Stop it!"

I grab Beck's arm tightly and don't let go. He calms down as I lean closer to him. Wow is living his side of our relationship fun! I love this feeling so much!

" Jade," Beck sounds upset," I'm sorry for attacking him but I want you back. I miss you and I-" I shut him up with a kiss.

Beck looks confused so I explain the whole plan to him. Finally, I've missed Beck more than anything in the world. I got him back and I finished all our fights over jealousy.

Becks POV

" Beck!" Jade sounds angry at me for beating up her boyfriend," Stop it!"

She grabs my arm and doesn't let go. I calm down as she holds me closer. I still can't believe I did that! I mean that's something Jade would do, and If that isn't weird enough, Jade's keeping me calm like I do when she's mad at a cute girl who's flirting with me! I see Andre and Robbie looking at us! They can't believe I did that either!

" Jade," I say upsettingly," I'm sorry for attacking him but I want you back. I miss you and I -" Jade kisses me.

What? Isn't she dating Derek?

She explains the whole thing to me and I see everyone smiling. Even Derek. I'm so happy and I won't ever let Jade go again. Ever. Because she is all mine-forever!

**ok so like I said, previews of what I'm writing next!**

**1)austin&ally- what I wish happened in 'couples and careers'**

**2)bade- I have another bade story based on TFBAJ!**

**3)cabbie- I have one that's have written and one I barely got the kea for right now**

**4twisted-a oneshot I came up with that I'm gonna rewrite later!**

**ok so if ur interested in those, keep posted and they'll be up soon :) also I have a shake it up story that has some ch posted already titled 'frenemy it up' on my page!**


End file.
